


you have the master key

by gureum



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, café singer!sungwoon, downpour team, nerd!minhyun, other appearances by the wanna one members maybe, someone stop jisung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-12-05 01:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gureum/pseuds/gureum
Summary: Academics-driven Minhyun meets someone who at a place that he least expects it to be - what could go wrong, right?(Or in which Hwang Minhyun is captivated by something, someone, inside a coffee shop, and it's definitely not the coffee.)





	1. you have to give your name when you order coffee?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~spoiler: sw doesn’t really appear in this chap, it's just hwangje~~

Finals.

The only thought Minhyun has on his mind right now, despite it being months away.

Growing up in a rather uptight family, Minhyun has always been taught to stay focused on whatever he is doing and to never slack, which in his case right now, is studying. It's not like he particularly loves drowning in piles of science textbooks, but he can't help it.

As his friends would say,  _the nerdy genes run in your veins._

He just couldn't help it, really.

Aside from being taught to stay focused on his responsibilities, Minhyun is also taught to always pick the wisest decision if he ever has to pick one, which, given his current situation, he clearly has failed his parents for this one specific lesson.

“MINHYUN HYUNG.”

Accepting Hyunbin as his roommate was, is, and will always be the worst decision he ever made.

Hyunbin, despite being considered as one of the tallest guy in campus and has a voice so deep it will reverberates through your skin, has a huge tendency to be a whiny annoying giant baby. Much to his distaste, the boy always whines at the worst timing.

Like now, when he already has his notes splayed on his desk, ready to review the lesson from this afternoon.

The part time model has been banging on his door for the past five minutes, and if it's his any of his other friends, Minhyun would just pretend that he is asleep, or dead, or somewhere in between.

But this is Kwon Hyubin. The boy who doesn’t have 'giving up' in his dictionary.

"Minhyun hyung, gee, I know you're awake and most likely diving in your textbooks like the loser you are. But this thing I need to tell you right now is so important that i would trade my kidney just for this one tiny information, but I'm giving it to you for free, yet you can't simply unlock your door and let me in, what an ungrateful human..."

Hyunbin's voice trails off and Minhyun sighs.

He really should consider switching roommates this time. He won't even mind to room with Jaehwan, who wash only two times a week and smells like stale pineapple, at this point.

Anyone but Hyunbin.

He gives up though, eventually closing his notes and walks over to his door to unlock it.

The aggravated sigh he heaves is definitely on purpose. Hyunbin needs to see how much stress he gives Minhyun.

"Jesus, what now?"

Hyunbin, as expected, chooses to ignore it and proceeds to grab him by his upper arm and literally drags him out of their unit.

Minhyun sighs again for the hundredth time of the day.

"So I found a new place." Hyunbin starts, excitement dripping from his voice. "It's really nice, hyung, I swear. Nice atmosphere, good wifi, and all. You'll love it. And it's a.."

Please, not again.

"..coffee shop."

Well, damn.

 -

"I've told you billion times already that I don't have any interest in coffee." 

They are currently seated inside a subway and Hyunbin has been blabbering about how good the coffee shop is and how the place is close to their campus but he hasn't gotten the chance to taste their beverage, but Minhyun doesn’t care and he had enough of Hyunbin's rant.

"You don't need an interest in coffee to visit a coffee shop, bro."

Minhyun's eyes squint at that. "I don't understand your logic."

"Just like how I don't understand why you hate coffee that much, but, hey, you're still coming with me no matter what."

Hyunbin grins and Minhyun considers smashing his nose and ending his modeling career once and for all.

-

The place, contradictory to what Minhyun imagines, is actually kinda nice. Overall the place is surrounded with glass, it might look like a giant aquarium from the outside. There are hints of brown here and there. A combination of both classic and modern.

He would not admit it to Hyunbin, though. Boy would definitely drag him to more places if he thinks he wins now.

Minhyun trails nonchalantly behind the younger guy towards the counter and watches silently as he orders some kind of coffee.

Caramel Machichi, or something. He doesn't really bother.

"I've heard about this place often but never had the chance to visit. The place isn't bad."

Really now?

Did Kwon fucking Hyunbin just started a small talk with the barista?

Minhyun just wants to do nothing but drown in his pool of tears if he fails his next exam, because apparently his dearest roommate has decided to waste more of his study time by doing a goddamn small talk. 

"You got this fine ass barista standing over here, of course we won't disappoint." Minhyun hears the man behind the counter says, and he really wants to cry at this point.

Hyunbin flashes the barista - Jisung, as his name tag says - a disgusted face and Jisung merely shrugs.

"Okay but, you two must be university students."

Hyunbin squints. "How do you know?"

"Hey, your campus is literally two blocks away from this place. Bunch of kids from there visit my coffee shop just to get the cheapest thing on the menu and hogs wifi for the whole damn day."

Minhyun's brow quirks up upon hearing Jisung's comment. "And they're allowed to do that?"

"Well, I can't really do anything since they do buy something." Jisung smack his palms against his mouth rather dramatically. "Oh God, did I just indirectly give you a hint?"

The tallest of the three shrugs as he takes a sip on his  _Caramel Machichi._

"You definitely did, hyung. This nerd right here would do anything if it could ease his study. As in having a nice studying place, close to campus, with good wifi."

"Well..." Minhyun can't really disagree. The whole sentence is true, after all.

"Hyunbin, I don't think we are close enough for you to address me as hyung." Jisung rolled his eyes to the point that Minhyun thinks his eyes would've been unable to return to its original position.

Said boy just waves him off nonchalantly and begins to walk back to the main entrance. "The macchiato is good. I'll definitely return back, Ji hyung."

"And this hyung, too, I bet. Though he won't come here for the coffee. Brace your wifi." Hyunbin adds.

Minhyun can't help but flash the defeated looking barista an apologetic smile. The latter sighs and nods, all the while muttering a small  _at least order the second cheapest one, yeah?_

He flashes another brief smile before trailing off with Hyunbin.

-

"How does the barista know your name?"

"He asked for it."

"Why? Was he trying to hit you up? Because, eh, his taste in guy is questionable."

"First of all, hyung, I'm a whole fine man wanted by all the modeling agencies in town and any girls and guys out there would shave their heads bald for a perfect piece like me. Second, no, he asked my name for ordering purposes."

"You have to give your name when you order coffee?"

"Did you just ignore my self-praise? So much for being ugly, Min-hyung. And yes. Oh My God. For the queue. You don't know about such simple thing?"

"I've neither drank, nor ordered coffee before. Not my fault for not knowing."

"You're missing out so much in life, hyung. You're gonna die a sad and wasted nerd."

"I won't if you die first."

"Ouch."

-

Little did Minhyun know that he began coming back to the coffee shop ever since that day.

"Sheesh. I can't believe I've gotten pulled into Hyunbin's trap and look where I am now." He shakes his head as he thinks to himself, stepping out of the subway and heading towards the coffee shop.

Upon arriving at the coffee shop, Minhyun is greeted by the sight of Jisung waving enthusiastically at him. He might like the barista, after all.

Or not.

Because when he finally reaches the counter, the older guy bombards him with questions and he doesn't know where to start answering.

"So you've really returned! What's your name, by the way?"

"You came with Hyunbin last time, no?"

"Why did you not order anything back then?"

"What's your order?"

"Do you prefer something with caffeine or caffeine-less frappuccino?"

"Iced or hot?"

_I want death, thank you and you're welcome._

Minhyun takes in a deep breath and goes with the line that he has prepared back from home. "I'd take anything you'd recommend to me, thanks."

"Ooh, a recommendation drink?" The glint in Jisung's eyes seem dangerous but Minhyun tries to ignore it. "Want to try my new frappuccino creation?"

"Um, maybe? Is it a recommended drink here?"

Jisung shrugs. "Not exactly recommended, it's just my personal creation. But I swear it really is worth trying."

Minhyun eyes him skeptically at first but eventually brushes it off. He doesn't have enough knowledge about coffee to complain, anyway.

"Sure, then. Your frappuccino it is."

The barista flashes him a smile way too bright before ushering him to sit on one of the sofa located right beside the counter. Minhyun, despite being perplexed, just obeys and plops down on the chair.

"Do we pay for coffee after we finish drinking?" Minhyun tilts his head uncertainly.

"Uh, no? You pay first? But anyway." Jisung clap his hands together before moving back to work on his said creation. "This is my own creation, so, my treat. You don’t have to pay this time, sonny."

Wow, isn't this awesome? A comfortable place, fast wi-fi, free drink. Minhyun couldn't ask for more.

"Okay."

"What's your name, by the way? Your friend Hyunbinnie has been coming here like almost everyday since that one time he came with you."

Minhyun watches curiously as Jisung moves around, mixing some powders and pouring some odd colored liquids. "I'm Minhyun. And yeah, he loves coffee. The Machichi thingy."

"You mean macchiato?"

"Yeah, that, whatever."

Jisung chuckles. "You don’t really drink coffee, don't you? You seemed so clueless right from the start."

The brunette leans back on his sofa and scratches the back of his neck awkwardly. "Well...."

 

Their conversation and Jisung's work is suddenly interrupted with the knock coming from the door behind the counter, which, Minhyun supposes, leads to the back of the café. Staff room, storage, and all that stuff.

Minhyun couldn't really see the person behind the door, since it's a metal door, but he does can spot the light brown flocks peeking from the narrow rectangle hole on the upper side of the door. Jisung promptly turns off the blender he was working with and steps into the door.

He does not return until about three minutes later.

By that time, Minhyun has already taken out his notebooks and started reviewing. Radioactive and Gamma reaction is rather difficult, even for a supposedly nerd like him.

It doesn't stop his curiosity from asking, though. "Who was that?"

"Ah, the guy who knocked?" Jisung has returned back to his station, adding some even more suspicious powders to the gigantic (it's grande, but Minhyun doesn’t know, of course) cup and Minhyun scrunches his nose up at the sight. "It's our part-time singer. We have live singer performance every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday."

Oh, interesting.

"He usually starts at seven, but our boy said he has something to do later so he just requested if he can perform earlier than usual."

Minhyun looks up from his notebook. "And when will he start today?"

The barista pours the oddly dark looking liquid from the blender to the gigantic cup, finishing up the frappuccino with whipping cream before carrying the drink to his table, placing it carefully beside his notes.

"Now. Look."

 

Jisung points at the chair positioned solely on the far right of the counter with a standing microphone propped in front of it. 

Then Minhyun sees him. The singer.

The singer, and also the owner of brown locks from earlier, strolls from the back door and promptly sets himself down on the chair. He clears his throat and takes the microphone from it's standing holder. The other café visitors are already clapping for him, including Jisung himself.

Minhyun wants to clap too, he really does, but it seems like his brain has temporarily stop functioning due to unknown reasons.

He tries to distract himself momentarily by sipping on his frappuccino, but just on the perfect exact moment, the boy starts to sing his first syllable.

 

Minhyun doesn’t really know whether he chokes because Jisung's frappuccino tastes like pure shit, or because of the singer.

Because,  _damn, that boy has both the physical and the voice of an angel._


	2. choking-to-death-but-still-attractive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOO first of all, i'm really sorry for the SUPER late update. sobs. enjoy another round of stale humor and failed attempt at being sappy.

"If you accompany me to the recital tonight, I'll buy you lunch for the entire month."

Was Jaehwan's attempt of bribing Sungwoon just this afternoon.

That guy is a sucker for classical music, always the first one to book a ticket for every music recitals in town. This time, though, Jaehwan had graciously received one extra ticket for being the loyal attendant he is. And being a loser that doesn't have any other friends, he asked Sungwoon to come, of course.

Albeit being a polar opposite of Jaehwan, as Sungwoon only considers classical music as a mere lullaby, he can't really turn down free lunch for one whole month, can he?

So he agreed.

 

Which lead him to being here. It's only 5 p.m. but he is already in Jisung's café, getting ready for his part time job.

Nope, he doesn't work as a barista nor a waiter.

A café singer.

Sungwoon has always been rather proud of his job. Being the music major student specializing in vocal he is, it would be a waste if he doesn't make the most of his voice, no? Plus, the pay is pretty decent.

If he has anything to complain about his part time job, it would be the owner slash barista, Jisung. Particularly his so-called self creation frappuccinos.

(Sungwoon got a taste of it once and was physically and emotionally damaged after, to the point that he couldn't come to the café for the next two weeks because it was _that_ horrible.)

As usual, he enters the cafe through the back door specialized for employees, putting his bag inside his locker and makes his way towards the door that leads toward the counter. He slightly tiptoes to peek from the small window perched on the upper part of the door (why would Jisung picked such tall door and make him struggle like this when Jisung himself is not  _that_ tall, Sungwoon often wonders) and catches a glimpse of the certain owner slash barista behind the counter, currently busying himself in making something that looks like-

God, is he making that infamous frappuccino,  _again_?

Sungwoon nervously gulps at just the thought of the terrifying drink, though he still does what he initially wanted to do--knocking the door loud enough so Jisung can hear him despite the noises coming from the blender he is currently working with.

Less than thirty seconds later, the cafe owner is already standing in front of him and instantly engulfs his slightly smaller body in a bone-crushing hug while screeching an excited "You came early!"

"I can feel at least three of my ribs snapped, for your information," Sungwoon deadpans, still locked between Jisung's arms.

The older guy does retreat, but the grin is still plastered on his full of wrinkles face.

(It's not, really. Jisung looks rather young, it's just Sungwoon being petty as always.)

"I'm a loving employer, can't help that." Jisung shrugs, still smiling. "So what makes you come here at such time? There's still like, what, two hours? Until your shift. Unless you come here to give me a helping hand on the counter because that would be very much appreciated. Rough day today."

"Where's Jihoon? Daehwi? Or, Daniel?"

Sungwoon may not come to the cafe daily but he knows the two freshmen boys who are working part-time as barista and waiter in the cafe, plus Daniel who is, as Sungwoon quoted by himself, Jisung's eternal partner who works full-time as both barista and cashier, and he sees none of them today.

"Jihoon ended his shift early cause he got afternoon class, Daehwi's shift is tomorrow, and Daniel is a piece of shit."

The last explanation was vague and Sungwoon might have inquired for more if not for the look of exasperation on Jisung's face, so he opts to just pats the owner's shoulder apologetically. Rough day, indeed.

"Anyway," Sungwoon starts again. "I really want to help you on the counter, but, the reason why I came here early is cause I have something to do later at night, so..." He trails off, hoping Jisung gets the hint.

Jisung quirks an eyebrow, "An early shift?"

"Yes!" the shorter guy nods his head a bit too enthusiastically, looking like an excited puppy. "Is it possible for me to do that? Please?"

Jisung is old but he is older at heart, really.

Seeing the third year student looking so excited yet desperate really does move his fatherly heart so he can't help but allows the guy to move his shift two hours sooner, earning a bone-crushing hug just like what he did to him earlier before he returns to his work on the counter.

 

Sungwoon practically jumps on his feet when Jisung returns back to his working place.

Free lunch for the entire month, checked.

Part-time singer fee, checked.

 _What a beautiful day to be alive_ , Sungwoon muses.

Jisung told him to start whenever he wants to, and he thinks that the sooner the better, thus he takes off his jacket right away and places the clothing inside of his locker alongside his bag, before striding happily towards the counter door.

 

The cafe is not too packed yet not too hollow this afternoon, Sungwoon notes as he walks towards his working station--which is the lone stool propped with standing microphone in front of it, on the far right of the counter.

He takes notice of Jisung, who is currently standing and chit-chatting with a guy whose face is hidden behind the book his face is planted too _and_  has books scattered all over his table. 

But, wait.

Is that,  _the frappuccino_? Standing proud right next to the piles of books on the guy's table?

Sungwoon visibly shudders. Jisung really has set another prey, which is the poor clueless book guy.

After plugging his microphone into the socket, plopping down on his little comfortable stool, and answering a middle-aged lady who sits on a table on his side asking whether he will sing (which of course, he answered with a yes), Sungwoon inhales a deep breath and starts to sing.

He picks Kim Bumsoo's In Front Of Your House for the afternoon. Somehow, the song matches the cozy atmosphere.

From the corner of his eyes, he can visibly sees (and  _hears)_ the book guy suddenly turning into a coughing fit.

Must be the frappuccino, since he is clutching the grande sized cup of horrifying beverage on his right hand. 

 

(He makes a mental note that Jisung will definitely get arrested someday because of that creation of his.)

 

Sungwoon doesn't fail to notice that the sorta-kinda-most-likely-choking-to-death book guy looks kind of, attractive, with his book not covering his face. But looking at how the guy is flailing and dying, Sungwoon doesn't have much hope of meeting him again in the cafe.

He knows how it feels to be traumatized by Jisung's frappuccino, after all.

-

The day ended up pretty well.

His shift ended swiftly after he sang the fifth song of the afternoon and got a text from Jaehwan to meet up with him on their dorm. He bid Jisung a quick goodbye and the cafe owner told him he will transfer his pay later while giving the book guy possibly his sixth glass of water for the past thirty minutes.

The recital was not too bad either. Sungwoon got sleepy, as always, but the arrangement of classical instrument playing rock genre on the middle was really unexpected yet also refreshing.

Strangely enough, Sungwoon can't seem to stop thinking about the was-choking-to-death-but-attractive book guy from the cafe earlier.

He supposed it must be his sense of worry, since he needed to go through the same frappuccino like what he had experienced before.

Yeah, must be that.

-

What Sungwoon truly didn't expect, though, was to see the guy again.  _In the cafe_.

But it's Wednesday, six thirty on the evening, thirty minutes to his shift, and he sees  _him_ again. The was-choking-to-death-but-attractive book guy, sitting on a different table from before but yet another piles of books propped on his table, now with the addition of a laptop. The guy is scrunching his face while looking intently at his laptop screen, practically boring holes against the device with his way too concentrated gaze.

"Hyung, what are you looking at?"

The voice coming from behind startles him to the bones, to the point that he stumbles forward and knocks his chin against the metal door. 

"What the fuck, Daniel?" Sungwoon hisses as he rubs his palm against his now stinging chin.

The cashier slash barista shrugs nonchalantly. "What the fuck, indeed. I'm not even doing anything."

Sungwoon makes an attempt of glaring daggers at the taller guy, but he seems unaffected as always, so in the end he gives up and turns his body and attention back to his previous  _observation_ regarding the certain guy with books.

Just when he is comfortable enough with his tiptoe position, a boisterous laughter breaks right behind his head.

To say that he is annoyed would be an understatement.

"Seriously, what's so funny?" Sungwoon snaps, turning his body back once again to face the still giggling cashier slash barista.

Daniel is laughing, still, with his hands clutched against his stomach and Sungwoon just waits, clearly not amused. It's not until thirty seconds later when his laughter subdues.

"Never knew you have a hobby of stalking a customer." is what he says after, and now it's Sungwoon's turn to choke on thin air.

"Stalk- what? Don't speak nonsense."

The tall barista shrugs. "Ain't speaking any nonsense. Clearly you were ogling that guy who is drowning on his books over there."

"I'm not!" Sungwoon insists. 

Daniel raises a challenging brow, obviously not convinced.

"Okay fine." Sungwoon sighs. Daniel 1, Sungwoon 0. "I was watching that guy. I have my reasons, though. And it's not something weird. I am definitely not stalking him, what the hell."

Sungwoon turns and peeks from the window again, and this time Daniel follows his action, peeking so leisurely without having to tiptoe from above him. (Damn, tall people and their damned long legs.) "He's been glaring against his PC for the past hours or so, what exactly in this scene is interesting to watch?"

"You'll be utterly speechless when you know."

"Damn, spill the tea." The cashier slash barista is definitely curious now.

Sungwoon is half whispering when he says, "Jisung had him tasted his  _bom_ _b_ just this Monday."

Daniel freezes for a moment, Sungwoon isn't sure whether the guy is still alive or his soul has ascended somewhere outside the world.

".....and he still have enough guts to drag his ass here? In two days span?"

"Right."

The taller guy looks like he still has billions of questions hanging on his tongue when the sound of someone calling his name is heard from the other side of the counter door.

"Oh shit, Jisung. I'm still on my shift."

Sungwoon slides his figure to the side so the cashier slash barista could pull open the door and slips to his supposed position on the counter. Before he shuts the door, though, he still manages to pull a serious expression on his face and stares at Sungwoon. "Coming here again only two days after tasting the  _bom_ _b_ , honestly, that guy is really, for the lack of better word, something. Better keep your eye on him. I highly support this stalking session of yours, hyung."

The younger disappears behind the door after and Sungwoon merely shakes his head.

 

Tiptoeing once again, Sungwoon takes in another sight of the book guy, now scribbling some notes on his book and not glaring against his electronic device anymore.

Sungwoon would be the world's number one liar if he says he isn't intrigued to find out more about the guy.

FInd out things like, what kind of book is he actually reading? How can he still come to the cafe looking unbothered when Sungwoon clearly saw him choking to death just two afternoons ago? Or, how could he looked so damn attractive even when he was on the verge of dying? Or even, how could he look so damn attractive  _right now_ _?_   Or perhaps, his name?

Sungwoon sighs.

That guy is really something, indeed.

-

Either for the better or for worse, Sungwoon keep on seeing the guy on his next shift, and his next one, and another one. Perched on the same table, books scattered, sometimes bringing along his laptop but most of the times not.

It's been two weeks since the guy's choking to death accident and there was never any conversation initiated between them, what's with Sungwoon's only job in the cafe is to sing and he rarely, almost never, talks to any customer.

Albeit that, he does take notice of every little things regarding the guy.

Like how his black hair looks silky and his bangs drops low just slightly above his eyebrows, or how he constantly use light colored clothing which fits well with his pale complexion. Sungwoon also notices that the books piled on his table every single time are mostly books about physics and sometimes advanced mathematics, perhaps he majors in engineering? 

Most of all, the most important thing that he notices is the fact that whenever he sings, the book guy is always watching him. Their eyes might only have met for two or three times, but Sungwoon can feel his gaze weighing on him every single time. And he doesn't hate it, not even one tiny bit.

Another important thing that Sungwoon noticed, though, is his name.

He does not succumb to Daniel's words of him being a stalker, but he just happens to take in the sight of a tall cup of what seems like a matcha latte sitting on the book guy's table. The owner of the drink is busy flipping pages of his advanced calculus textbook, expression focused and looking as attractive as usual, but he could (thankfully) see Jihoon's neat handwriting on the certain cup of matcha latte.

Sungwoon does not use his glasses so his eyes are unfocused, but after squinting so hard his eyes almost popped out, he could read it.

 _Minhyun_.

Hence he mentally erased the 'choking-to-death-but-still-attractive book guy' nickname from his brain and exchanged with the newly found information. Minhyun. Sungwoon isn't too sure why he feels like an over excited teenage girl going through puberty for merely knowing the guy's name.

The tiny singer doesn't know when can he finally initiate a conversation with  _Minhyun_ , or if he will  _ever_ has any conversation with the book guy. But even if he will, it's not going to be anytime soon.

 

Or so he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok but can we talk about ivy club photoshoot? yes.  
> the one where sungwoon and minhyun are wearing suits and holding balloons? yes.  
> i love pre-wedding photos.


	3. impossible?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're sorry for the late update ;___; please enjoy this nonsense of fools (in love?)!

Just another day of Hwang Minhyun sitting in the cafe - of which he is now known as a regular, sipping on his water as he is completely absorbed into his calculus textbook. Over at the counter, Daniel is seen typing furiously on his phone before peering up to check whether there are customers in front of him, and then getting back to type in his phone.

 

 **stupid tower** _12:33pm_

oi

 **stupid tower** _12:34pm_

OI.

 **shortie hyung** _12:34pm_

what

 **stupid tower** _12:34pm_

oh youre alive

wanna know something

 **shortie hyung** _12:35pm_

just get to the point

 **stupid tower** _12:35pm_

you should clock in today lover boy

your favourite person is here

 **shortie hyung** _12:36pm_

you?

my favourite person? in your dreams sonny boy

 **stupid tower** _12:36pm_

jesus, hyung. not me cuz youre a damn tsundere

it’s your ~minhyun~ LOVER BOY

 **shortie hyung** _12:36pm_

u ready 2 get ur ass kicked at work?

 **shortie hyung** _12:37pm_

oh. i uh.

 

_shortie hyung (last seen just now)_

 

Daniel grins smugly at the older’s reply as he puts his phone back in his back pocket and hums a soft tune in victory, before greeting a customer in front of him and getting back to work.

 

“Yah, Kang Dan. Don’t make me confiscate your phone if I ever see you take it out again at work-” growled Jisung.

 

“But hyung. There was never a rule about no phones at work!” Daniel whines.

 

Jisung simply rolls his eyes in reply before continuing, “Well. Make sure you know the difference between what can help you earn money and what can’t.” soon heading back to the kitchen behind the counter to get back to touching up the pastries.

 

Daniel simply shrugged it off as he kept whatever Jisung said in the back of his head before seeing a familiar golden-haired boy walk into the cafe. His mouth breaking into a huge grin as he looked at the latter swipe his ID card to begin clocking in.

 

“Well well, look who we have here~” Daniel chuckles before leaning down to whisper in the shorter’s ear, “Lover boy- ack!”

 

“I guess you forgot what I said over text, that your ass,” Sungwoon uses his hand to smack the younger’s butt, “will get kicked, by me.” he ends it off with kneeing the said’s butt and then puts on his apron, pushing up his glasses to check the sales thus far for today.

 

Sungwoon then secretly checks himself in the mirror that’s next to the cashier and combs his fingers through the hair at the back of his head in small satisfaction. _Not too bad, Sungwoon, not too bad._ When suddenly -

 

“Woah! Ha Sungwoon is here when it isn’t even time for his shift yet? _Amazing_.” said the familiar loud voice that rang in Sungwoon’s ears.

 

“Shut up, Jaehwan. What do you want.” replied Sungwoon in annoyance.

 

“I want… a hazelnut americano? Does that even exist? Okay, okay. I want a americano with hazelnut syrup. Yeah! That’s more like it.” Jaehwan said with a tad bit of unsure-ness in his voice.

 

“Got it. Dan! Give Jaehwan his americano with hazelnut syrup. I’ll be back. Bye.” Sungwoon replies hastily and earns a “Okay hyung.” from Daniel before turning behind to prepare a drink, not for himself but for God knows who - yes, that’s right - for the guy who was last seen choking to death by Jisung’s frappucino, Minhyun.

 

All these shenanigans along with a slice of oreo cheesecake. _Really, Sungwoon? You be going_ **_this_ ** _far for a guy who only knows you as that singer in the evening?_ screamed his inner self as he headed towards the said boy’s table and placed the cake on the table as quietly as possible before clearing his throat nervously.

 

“Uh, hey! Noticed you we’re lookin’ a tad tired from looking all these words for like, 4 hours or something so I figured you would need some refreshments? I-It’s on me, don’t worry.” Sungwoon smiles sheepishly and scratches his nape as the boy looks up from his book and smiles shyly at him, accepting the iced strawberry lemonade and the slice of cake.

 

“Y-You didn’t have to but - thanks, it’s really sweet of you.. Uh, Sungwoon-ssi?” Minhyun reads the latter’s name tag before coughing suddenly, “I mean - thank you so much, I’ll eat it well.” he bows his head slightly in thanks at a Sungwoon who’s biting his lower lip, trying to suppress himself from smiling too widely.

 

“I’ll get back to work.. Um. Study hard! Heh.” Sungwoon bades the other goodbye as he skedaddles back to behind the counter.

 

“Y-Yeah, I will-” Minhyun replies softly as he takes a sip of the lemonade and his eyes widen at the taste. “Holy shit. This… this is amazing - really sour though. Definitely gon’ keep me awake for a while.” he mumbles before heading back to work with an awakened mind, feeling more productive than usual.

 

* * *

 

 

Just when Sungwoon steps one foot into the kitchen,

 

“Someone is in loooooooove~” cooed Jihoon, the cafe’s baker who looks like a cinnamon roll but can actually kill you, at Sungwoon.

 

 _Oh god, not again._ Sungwoon whines mentally.

 

“Oi, how is this even love if that person doesn’t even know you-” questions Jaehwan.

 

“Exactly! Oh my god. Finally. Someone’s standing up for me.” points Sungwoon, who then stands up in excitement as someone finally has the same thoughts as him.

 

“I didn’t mean to stand up for you though - it’s just a question.” rebuts Jaehwan.

 

“Jesus, I. Fuck y’all, I’m gonna relieve myself, so long suckers.” Sungwoon rolls his eyes at the two boys as he trudges out of the kitchen and into the restrooms, not expecting to bump into God Minhyun.

 

Yes, _God Minhyun_. Washing his hands.

 

“O-Oh? Sungwoon-ssi! What a place to bump into each other, huh?” Minhyun smiles bashfully as the shorter male looks up at the taller’s reflection in the mirror, a _absolute faint_ blush creeps on his cheeks.

 

“Ah, Minhyun-ssi? You.. remembered my name, aha.” Sungwoon turns to mirror the other’s smile and scratches his nape, “Yeah, what a place, right.” he chuckles.

 

“Oh yeah, uh, before I leave,” says Minhyun as he takes a tissue from the tissue dispenser to dry his hands, “thanks for the drink and the cake, it helped me stay awake. I’ll see you around?” he then turns to take a step to leave.

 

“You’re welcome! Hey - wait,” Sungwoon calls out to Minhyun, making the latter turn around to face him, “you can call me Sungwoon-hyung, i-if you’d like.” he says as bravely as possible to try to hide his raging heart from popping out of his chest.

 

Minhyun simply breaks into his _stunning_ eye smile before replying, “Of course, hyung.” and then he simply walks out of the restroom and back to his table. Face-booking himself (yes, literally.) before continuing to answer his questions on his worksheet. _I.. I can’t believe myself. I._ he mutters before shaking his head to refocus back on the books, and not Mr You-Can-Call-Me-Hyung Sungwoon.

 

Sungwoon takes in a deep breath and pats his cheeks to make sure he isn’t dreaming. Because yes, Mr Ha Sungwoon just stupidly gave into Mr Minhyun and asked him to call him hyung when he doesn’t even know how old Minhyun is? _Good job Sungwoon._ He muses before getting back to doing what he was actually supposed to do in the restroom before hurrying back to the kitchen to help out.

 

* * *

 

 

Sungwoon swipes his ID card as he clocks out and heads back home for dinner.

 

 _Why did I come to work again?_ He sighs as he puts on his lensless glasses and walks out of the cafe.

 

“Tomorrow’s gonna be a long day.” he mumbles as he walks under the evening glow of the setting sun.

 

He suddenly remembers the absurd moments that he thought would never happen between him and that hot nerd boy ( _Hot nerd boy, Sungwoon? Really?_ His inner devil speaks.) Minhyun. It still hasn’t gotten into him that he actually interacted with someone of which others would call, ‘eye-candy’ but somehow it seems like _love_ to Sungwoon?

 

 _This.. this is impossible, I must be going crazy. I think I need to drown myself in sappy romcoms. I can’t take myself anymore._ He groans.

 

* * *

 

“Morning suckers!” yelled Daniel as he headed into the cafe.

 

“Suddenly I don’t know a Daniel.” mutters Daehwi, the happy-go-lucky barista, rolling his eyes as he refills the coffee machine with coffee beans.

 

“Same, that punk’s gon’ get a beating later. Or should I do something worse, like, cut his pay?” nudges Jisung, who walks to Daehwi’s side to place stacks of takeaway cups next to the coffee machine, leaving Daehwi with a chuckle and the latter’s laughter brightened up the groggy morning atmosphere.

 

The morning crowd’s the same every day, the busiest timing being the godly hour of freaking 8:30 to 9:30am, then the crowd slows down soon before lunch hour creeps in.

 

Hyunbin has his arm placed around his bestie’s shoulder as they walk into the cafe, soon being greeted by the ever-so-friendly cashier, Daniel who looks up from his phone, getting shocked for a mere second as bestie of Hyunbin is what seems like who shortie hyung’s crazy over.

 

He quickly regained composure before finally opening his mouth, “What can I get the both of you today on this sunny morning?”

 

Hyunbin taps his chin with his free hand and orders an americano and then turns to Minhyun, awaiting for what he’d like to order.

 

“Can I get an iced strawberry lemonade?” Minhyun continues.

 

“Mm, so one americano and one iced strawberry lemonade for..” repeats Daniel as he reconfirms the duo’s orders but then slows down to get their names.

 

“Hyunbin.”

 

“Minhyun.”

 

“Hyunbin and Minhyun. Got it. We’ll call you when your drinks are ready.” Daniel continues.

 

“Ah Hwang. Lemme get it. Just buy me lunch later.” smiles the taller male before handing Daniel the amount due and then heads to find a seat, Minhyun trailing behind him.

 

“Is that shortie hyung’s… man? God, what should I even call him. Should I text him though. Okay, maybe I will.” Daniel talks to himself before whipping out his phone to leave Sungwoon some texts.

 

 **shortie hyung** _2:03pm_

hello loser

i mean hyung

anyway

 

 **shortie hyung** _2:04pm_

i think i see your mans with some guy

theyre like. sitting together

n laughin a Lot

nyway come to work soon or youd prob die

 

Daniel looks at the messages he sent in satisfaction before getting back to work, a mischievous smile plastered on his face, feeling excited to see what Sungwoon would reply, or maybe even do.

 

“Okay just so you know there was this hoe, who was tryna get at me earlier in class, like. What. I mean. My headass isn’t ready for any relationships or shit or whatever. I’m just a struggling college student who’s dying while doing tutorials. Jeez.” continued Hyunbin from his and Minhyun’s deep gossip session. Minhyun’s laughter getting cut off as Daniel calls for the two’s names to pick up their drinks.

 

“I’ll get them.” Minhyun said, getting up from his seat and heading to the counter, thanking Daniel as he collects their drinks and sets them down on the table.

 

“You’re so dumb.” Minhyun continues as he pokes Hyunbin’s forehead playfully.

 

“No, broski. You’re the dumb one. Anyways. Care to tell me more about that guy who works here and treated you this damn drink the other time?” Hyunbin asks as he takes a sip of Minhyun’s strawberry lemonade, eye widening in surprise before shutting tightly due to the sourness.

 

“GOD. This drink is so powerful. But hey. Tell me, tell me.” He pokes.

 

“No, it’s just your tolerance, ah- I don’t know, whatever they call it. What d’you wanna know?” Minhyun shrugs and takes the drink back in his grasp, sipping on it.

 

“Uh, everything?” Hyunbin raises a brow. “Like, duh. You gotta tell me everything.”

 

* * *

 

Sungwoon heads into the cafe and clocks in exactly two hours after reading Daniel’s message.

 

“Daniel, c’mere,” said Sungwoon as he dragged Daniel to the bread racks and tugs on the younger's ear, “listen here, brat. I may be short but that doesn’t mean that I can’t do big things.” he glared at the boy and releases his grip on Daniel’s ear.

 

“Ah, hyung.” Daniel whines. “But you’re so fun to tease-”

 

Sungwoon kicks the younger’s shin. “You’re really gonna go down this road, huh?”

 

“Okay, okay. Daniel is sorry. Daniel won’t do it again.” Daniel holds his arms up in surrender and is soon dismissed, finally letting Sungwoon get a breather as he changes into his uniform and heads back out.

 

His eyes suddenly met Minhyun’s as he heads to the cashier, Sungwoon diverts them immediately before meeting his eyes with the current orders on the receipts and heads to make them.

 

“So that’s the guy? Dude, you’re being super obvious.” Hyunbin chimes in as they watch Sungwoon prepare the orders and calling the customers.

 

Minhyun just raises his brows and Hyunbin and shrugs, tipping his glasses before getting back to work.

 

“Y’know, you’re so into this studying shenanigans, I don’t think I can get my lunch any time soon.” Hyunbin whines and is suddenly handed a $10 note.

 

“Go get your lunch, I’ll be fine.” Minhyun taps Hyunbin’s arm with the end of his pen and directs his focus back onto solving physics questions.

 

Hyunbin leaves his seat, letting his buddy know that he will be back quick before  leaving the cafe. Minhyun watches his best friend leave when a sign board saying ‘Live band show @ 8pm Tonite!’, _I guess it’s something I shouldn’t be missing, right?_ He notes mentally to keep pressing on till 8, some sort of motivation, it must have been.

 

“Hwang. We’ve been here for 5 fucking hours. Now you want me to continue rotting next to you for another hour while you get slaughtered by freaking momentum and then over that barista person?” Hyunbin groans.

 

“Who told you not to bring a single thing whenever you hang with me, hm? Are you really my best friend for like, 7 years. What have you been doing all this while……” Minhyun retaliates.

 

“I’ve been playing games, my arms and eyes and brain and neck are tired. My phone is dead. Mommy’s gon kill me later.” he sighs when the drums start kicking in.

 

“It’ll be worth it, trust me.” Minhyun reassured Hyunbin.

 

Tick tock, it's 8 'o clock.

 

“Ah, ah,” Sungwoon tested the microphone, “Good evening everyone! I’m Sungwoon.”

 

“And I’m Jaehwan! Tonight, we’re singing 2 songs for you guys. One would be Downpour by I.O.I, and the other being You Were Beautiful by Day6.” continued Jaehwan.

 

“We hope you like it!” Sungwoon smiled as the people in the cafe gave their applause.

 

The duo began singing as all that was heard in the cafe seemed like it came from angels.

 

Minhyun was enjoying it so much, he does not want to admit but, he’s recording the entire performance.

 

“You’re a joke.” whispered Hyunbin in Minhyun’s ear after seeing Minhyun's phone on the voice recorder app, only to receive a pinch in his side by the latter as they focus back their attention on Sungwoon and Jaehwan who were singing wonderfully.

 

One thing Minhyun has to say - wait - two things. One: He hates it that Sungwoon hyung and that Jaehwan keeps looking at each other like they’re in love or somehting. Two: Is it possible to be this perfect with eye blinding show lights shining directly down your face or?

 

 _Oh shit._ Minhyun thinks. _I’m so whipped._

 

At that moment of him being in a daze of unconsciously staring at the singing blonde, Minhyun and the said’s eyes locked with each other. But Sungwoon quickly averts his eyes back at Jaehwan with a bitter expression as the key part of Downpour is coming.

 

The part where the two’s harmonies makes knees _wobble_.

 

Minhyun pouts at the sight of Sungwoon and Jaehwan looking into each others eyes, full of emotion. He can’t help but feel confused. _Does he.. Already have someone?_ Minhyun bites his lower lip, the unknown feeling of jealousy creeping up his skin.

 

He watches the duo smile sweetly at each other before re-focusing his eyes back at the now diluted iced strawberry lemonade.

 

_Impossible._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oho, our resident emperor's feeling a thing-a-ma-bob. ;)
> 
> comments, feed back and kudos are always appreciated ^^b hope you enjoyed reading this chapter aaaaaa.
> 
> edit: ever wonder why sungwoon made that move of asking minhyun to call him hyung? ;)


End file.
